Rain
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: He was always brilliant in the morning, smoking his cigarettes and talking over coffee. He liked to take his cloak off and stand in the rain, with her watching from under a tree. He stole her heart and he didn’t even know it. DG


----------------

Title: Rain

Summary: He was always brilliant in the morning, smoking his cigarettes and talking over coffee. He liked to take his cloak off and stand in the rain, with her watching from under a tree. He stole her heart and he didn't even know it. D/G

Disclaimer: I only own the plots.

----------------

It was raining outside but that didn't stop her from sitting underneath her tree. Red curls were damp around her face, sticking to her cheeks, tickling her senseless. The rain didn't stop her searching brown eyes from looking at his figure, standing in the middle of the field.

He had looked so formal, so Slytherin, so like himself when he had first stepped into the field. A black cloak had covered his body from the rain and his blonde hair was slicked back like normal. His wand was in his left hand, his long fingers gripping the wood like it was his life. Guarded gray eyes stared at her form as his lips fell from a smirk.

Every time it rained she could find him outside.

And every time he came outside in the rain for peace he could find her.

Slowly his hair would fall from its gel, falling in front of his eyes. She knew that he hated it when his hair fell in front of his face, it made him less observant, but she loved it. His hands worked at his cloak before it was released and it fell to the muddy ground, allowing his black clothes to get soaked in the rain.

His eyes stayed on her though.

She always felt like she was looking in on him, like this was some private moment or some time for peace yet he never told her to leave. As a Malfoy, she expected him to come to her if it bothered him that she watched him in the rain but he never did. The damp grass was beginning to irritate her legs and she shifted slightly, tilting her head also.

The wind blew swiftly as the clouds overhead began to take over the daylight and they were the only figures in the field. At some point, he had put his wand in his trouser pocket and ran a hand through his hair. She watched him in curiosity as he began to walk towards her.

This wasn't normal, of course, and she wondered if he finally came to tell her off.

He sat next to her and she saw that mud splashed onto his, probably priceless, pants. She saw that he wore a ring on his ring finger. It was large with a cross in the center, small diamonds on the sides of it. On any other male it would probably look feminine but, on him, it made him seem so strong.

Up close his gray eyes were so much darker, as they stared at her face. A blue ring surrounded the pupil and there were sparks of silver hidden in the gray. Her eyes darted to his lips and found that they were parted slightly, showing a set of white, straight, if not sharp, teeth.

Her lips twisted into a smile as she lifted her hand to brush away some of his hair. He flinched away from her touch, giving her a look that clearly stated she had no right touching him, before turning his body away from her. And, even though she should be offended, she felt curious.

"You've been watching me for years," He stated simply, not looking at her.

"Malfoy," She began dryly. "You've been watching me for years also."

And he shrugged and they sat in silence. She was aware that her fingers were beginning to tug at the grass beside her, a bad habit of hers when she was nervous. He was doing nothing at all to show any discomfort, she realized with a blink. His fingers, though, played keys to an invisible piano.

"You're ruining your pants," Ginny pointed out.

"You're ruining your skirt and knickers but I don't see you complaining," Draco glanced at her with a smirk. "Unless you're use to it, having to sleep on the streets."

An angry blush came across her cheeks and she wished that she hadn't decided to watch him today. He wasn't suppose to change the routine, anyway, and come talk to her. Half of what he spoke of was true, though, with her skirt so thin that the water was soaking through and ruining her panties. A simple spell would do it fine.

But she was still in Hogwarts, with him, so she still lived at the Burrow. What he spoke of, sleeping on the streets, was nonsense.

"Why are you talking to me, Malfoy?" She questioned softly.

"Why are you out here, Weasley?" He asked back, turning his head so that his eyes could search her.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes before she grinned.

"To figure out why you're out here, of course."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

And that soon became their new routine, to speak to each other whenever it rained and never before or after. It was funny that no one noticed her missing or, if they did, never spoke of it.

"Sleep enough?" A voice drawled in her sleep.

Ginny opened an eye, wondering how his voice could possibly sound so real in her imagination. As it was Christmas, her dorm room was empty and that's how she liked it. As loud and Weasley as she might seem, she still liked her quiet.

"It's raining, you see," His voice filled the dorm room and she sat up quickly.

Her nose twitched slightly as her eyes darted around, searching each bed and shadow. Finally, her eyes landed on the window to see that it was, indeed, raining. Slowly, her hands stopped gripping onto her blanket and she threw the heavy comforter off her legs.

"I don't like sitting in the rain, alone," Draco's voice drifted from everywhere and, yet, nowhere.

"How'd you get up here?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Malfoy, Head Boy, fame, looks-"

"Malfoy!" She screeched as she felt his fingers drift across her bare arm. "The Fat Lady just let you in? And how did you get up the stairs?"

"Shut up and just be glad I came to see you," He whispered, his voice right in her ear.

She felt his thin lips brush the tip of her ear as his fingers brushed away her red hair from her shoulder. Turning around, she saw him standing with a smirk curling on his lips.

"I'm glad," Ginny muttered, taking his hand and tracing the veins visible on his wrist.

---

It was raining that afternoon and she didn't see him in the Great Hall, so she left. Hermione's laugh filled her ears as Ron placed his hands on Hermione's cheeks, drawing her in for a soft kiss. Her own brother found love and she had yet to. Or maybe she already had but didn't act on it yet.

Her fingers traced the stone wall before she finally reached the Entrance Hall. And there he was, staring at her from the shadows, waiting for her to go out with him. She felt her heart tighten slightly as she rushed over to him, a smile playing on her lips.

"You waited?" To Draco, it was more of a question then a statement.

"Obviously." He smirked before opening the Entrance Hall doors.

Mist hit them before the actual rain did and Ginny was drenched before they got down the stone steps. He threw his cloak off before taking off his black, expensive shoes and she stared. She noticed that his ears were slightly pointy and that his spine could be seen through his shirt as he bent over.

When he stood back up, she found herself slipping off her old Mary Sues. She didn't have a cloak so she hardly had to worry.

"Purple?" He asked, his eyes on her chest.

Looking down, she saw that her bra could be seen through her white shirt.

"Yes," She laughed, her voice hardly heard over the rain, before she started running across the fields.

He followed, much faster then her, and grabbed her around the waist once she reached her tree. She allowed his arms to tighten around her from behind as he sat under her tree, his lips slowly finding her neck. And she sighed before turning around so that their lips connected.

The rain poured around them before thunder cackled through the air.

It was never official and they both thought it for the best. Really, a Weasley and a Malfoy? Gryffindor and Slytherin?

---

"A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;" Hermione read softly.

The older girl had given her a book called Romeo and Juliet. Ginny had wanted her to read it to her, for she did not understand the old language and had hoped that Hermione could help.

"Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife." The girl continued.

Her ears were attracted to Hermione's voice, so soft and truthful.

"The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove-"

"Stop, Hermione," She whispered sharply, standing up quickly.

The feelings she received from the story was too familiar, too dreadful. It was almost painful.

"What's wrong?" Hermione had asked and she walked out of the common room.

And it rained.

---

In the mornings she often found herself in his room, sitting at his small table and watching him as he ate breakfast. The morning was the best time of day for him, his mind seemed so clear and he spoke so much brilliance. A cigarette in one hand and a coffee mug in the other, he was able to steal her heart away repeatedly.

Steal her heart away?

"What?" He questioned, as she took a cigarette from his pack, which wasn't normal for her to do. "What's wrong?"

She loved him, didn't she? Perhaps she had grown dependent on him…

"Since when did you care?" Ginny snapped back, her hands shaking slightly.

His eyebrows raised before a look of anger took over his soft features.

"Fine," He paused. "Get out; I need to get ready,"

So she got out, collecting her clothes, her cigarette clutched in her hand. Just at the door, she turned to him, watching as his fingers drummed on the table.

"Speak something of intelligence to me, Draco," She pleaded and he lifted his head to look at her.

He knew, from her eyes, that she wanted to know that them making love in his bed every night was right. That whenever it rained they kissed under her tree and that was appropriate. Whenever they weren't with each other, they still thought of each other, and that it was okay.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy." He quoted before she walked out.

---

And perhaps it was that morning that made Draco wake up. It seemed to rain less and less but, when it did, he wouldn't be waiting for her by the doors. She wouldn't wait under her tree but watch from her window, hoping to see his form in the rain, waiting for her.

She never did. And she realized she was dependent on Draco, that she was in love with him.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I'm in love!" Ginny cried, hysterical, turning to face the older girl in the common room.

Eyes were on her and she found herself laughing, sounding crazy.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm in love and it hurts so much," She screamed, her eyes filling with tears as she continued to laugh.

Tears of sorrow.

"Ginny," Hermione took a step forward as her brother and Harry glanced at each other.

"It's raining," She stated, her heart aching.

"Ginny, I think you're-you're sick," Hermione whispered, so that the other Gryffindors didn't hear. "You don't eat or sleep and you're so pale! Whenever it rains you look so broken."

"Think," Ginny pointed at her head, dully, rolling her eyes slightly. "Love does horrible things, does it not?"

"Who do you love?" Ron stuttered.

"It's raining," She whispered again, collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

---

Her fingers traced the wall as she slowly walked down the corridor, her one arm full of books. It seemed as though her feet were being dragged through the hallway, the only thing keeping her going was the push of Hermione. She watched, wordlessly, as he walked down the corridor, a group of Slytherins around him.

His eyes found hers and she tilted her head, feeling as though she was watching him in the rain. And it seemed that Parkinson saw him watching her for she stopped, raising a blonde eyebrow at the Gryffindor before her.

"Weasley." She sneered.

Ginny's fingers traced a pattern on the wall, her bitten down finger nails scraping across the stone slightly.

"Looking like trash as always," Parkinson observed, her lip curling.

The Slytherins laughed, Goyle and Crabbe was it? Draco just stood there, his lips curling but his eyes pleading slightly.

"What happened to your tongue?" Parkinson asked, raising a pale hand to Ginny's jaw. "What happened to your Weasley temper that made you famous?"

It seemed as if the Slytherin girl was truly interested. Pulling down Ginny's jaw, she made a quick note that there was, indeed, a tongue in there and her eyebrow rose further.

"So you can speak but you won't? Interesting,"

Ginny closed her eyes briefly, wondering what it would be like if she had fallen in love with a hero instead of a villain. Harry would surely stand up for her and Seamus would too. Dean would have hexed Parkinson by now. Draco stood there, smirking.

"What? Is it because that secret boyfriend of yours has finally realized what a Muggle-loving fool you are? Or is it just because you're a Weasley?"

Her brown eyes flew to Parkinson's blue and the Slytherin grinned.

"Oh, it was just a rumor but I see it's true. You had a boyfriend who left you?"

"Since when have you listened to rumors about Weasleys, Parkinson?" Ginny growled out, her eyes heating up slowly.

"Since I was the one to start them." Parkinson snickered silently.

Crabbe and Goyle did the necessary laughing.

Nothing better to do on your time," Ginny observed before flickering her eyes to Draco. "I would have thought Malfoy would have been able to distract you or… has he decided you aren't worth his time?"

Like he has with me, she thought silently.

"If I weren't worth his time then he wouldn't be walking with me down the corridor, would he?" Parkinson snapped, her cheeks flushing.

"He seems to be enjoying it," She whispered dully, sarcastic.

"Dear Merlin," Parkinson sniffed. "I've finally realized the other smell that lingers on you, other then trash and shit."

"Oh?" Crabbe questioned, laughing.

"You smoke, don't you?" Parkinson narrowed her eyes. "Wherever do you get the money for cigarettes?"

"Oh, don't misunderstand the situation," Ginny started. "I don't need to get into the art of prostitution like yourself, Parkinson. I have a thing that's called a job."

Parkinson growled before jumping at Ginny, pushing the younger girl into the stone wall, her sharp nails grabbing Ginny's chin so she was forced to look at her.

"You're really dead in there, aren't you?" Parkinson whispered. "What, did your bastard of a boyfriend fuck you then leave you to rot? That _is_ what you deserve."

Ginny saw Draco shift, that his hands were clutched at his sides.

"I can't wait till this battle comes. I'll have you screaming at my feet, with your whole bloody family watching and able to do nothing. Wait," Parkinson warned, pushing Ginny away from her, causing her head to smash into the wall.

He left with Parkinson. He left her to die, not turning to look back at her.

And she cried.

It rained.

---

She sat under her tree, red hair falling to her shoulders as she stared at the ground in front of her. Her fingers traced patterns into the ground. No shoes were on her feet and her cloak lay, forgotten, beside her. The rain poured down on her and she smiled.

It was cold, she realized, as she allowed her back to slip from the tree, which had been used as a support. Her body lay in the mud and she watched as the rain droplets fell from the sky. So many, so much.

"You're cold," His voice muttered and she blinked her eyes.

Why was she hearing his voice?

"Oh, get up, Weasley," He growled but there was a note of desperation in his voice.

Her body was limp in his arms- she was in his arms, meaning he had to be there. But she didn't move as he put her back against the tree, like it had been before.

"It's raining, you realize, don't you," Draco pointed out.

She could see his face in front of her own, his fingers brushing against her cheeks.

"And that's why you're out here, isn't it?" He asked, taking off his cloak and putting it around her. "Stupid tradition, you're going to get sick or something."

"Since when have you cared?" She whispered and he stopped his movements.

"Since you first started coming out here," Draco responded, a frown taking over his lips. "I a-apologize about Pansy the other day."

"I wasn't asking for an apology about that," Ginny stated, her fingers playing with the grass.

"I ask for forgiveness for anything then," He pleaded. "Anything and everything."

"I loved you, you know," She whispered. "And that's what I realized that one morning."

He stared at her.

"I know."

Loved? Past tense?

But they just sat in the rain, him straddling her to keep her warm, using body heat instead of a charm until it stopped raining. And he carried her back into the school, into his room, and lay in his bed with her. He whispered for forgiveness, that he had been ignorant and she had stared at him, unseeing.

"I loved you and you left me," She sobbed.

"Never again," He promised, kissing her.

He slipped his ring on her finger, kissing her cheeks as she cried.

----------------


End file.
